


Snow Fever

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always need to move on and grow, even with terrible events that stick in your mind. But you can't stop thinking about them, no matter how beautiful things are in the future. You just have to deal with it, kid. It's not gonna get better.</p><p>(This is literally the most mind-blowing fanfiction I have ever written not gonna lie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fever

I sit on the bench beside the bus stop sign, embracing the cool winter air. Michael should be here by now... I often thought terrible things happen with his tour bus, for instance a wreck or something. I suppose it's just a habit though, because it's upsetting not to see your boyfriend, and have him die right there in a hospital bed, without any comfort from his lover.

I rubbed my hands together. Ten minutes late. Maybe I missed the bus stop? No, the text reads number four. Why hasn't he responded? Probably no service. The snow is starting to pick up.

Just as I had really terrible thoughts come to my head, a big grey bus pulled up. Michael was one of the bunch to make it out. I couldn't stop smiling as he greeted me, his whole body shaking from the cold and from excitement.

"You know, you really worried me, Michael." I smile. "We should probably walk home. I don't feel safe driving around with weather like this."

He grabbed my hand as he walked back onto the pavement. "I get it, whatever you want kitten." He kissed my head in comfort.

So we began walking. It wasn't a far destination, just really cold. It was my 'ex'-boyfriends favorite season as well as mine. But now winter brought me infinite sadness. Around this time of year was when the incident happened.

The boys didn't even tour any more, just occasional concerts. It wasn't the same, so they couldn't bring themselves to continue. Their fans were still just as strong as ever, so that's the only reason why the kept on with concerts. The whole situation probably upsetted ninety nine percent of the fans, but they understood why they couldn't continue.

"Where's Luke and Ashton?" I asked. It felt wrong not including Calum, but it was still a harsh topic to say to him.

"Well, they went to go see Calum. I figured you would want to go too, but I heard it was gonna snow so I was going to wait until it ceased, if you didn't mind." I nodded, he understood my developing fears.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to my home. Michael and I tried to cross that bridge as fast as we could. Today shouldn't be about being sad, it was about being with my newfound love. Sadness would come tomorrow when I have to visit my beloved friend, lover, and companion who was departed.

Wow, I really miss Calum.


End file.
